Big Band vs. Nonon Jakuzure
Big Band VS Nonon Jakuzure is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Skullgirls VS Kill la Kill! The one man band robo detective finds a trail leading right to Satsuki Kiryuin herself! Can Nonon Jakuzure help her superior before she's cuffed, or will Big Band's melody drown out Nonon's screams? Interlude: Wiz: The band. A harmonic symphony of instruments composed together to bring a beautiful sound to everyone's ears. From the early harp to now the electronic guitar, any instrument can create a beautiful sound. Boomstick: Just take a big breathe and blow into a woodwind or brass and you make a noise, strum a chord on a string to create a lovely sound, or rock the fuck out with electronic guitar and drums! Wiz: Music plays such a key role in life and fiction, some fictional characters are centered around it, music and the entire band itself. Boomstick: Big Band, New Meridian's musical Robo Cop. Wiz: And Nonon Jakuzure, a member of Student Council's Elite Four. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Big Band: Wiz: New Meridian has seen its own fair share of crime. From the evil Medici mafia to the random thugs and gangs littering the streets, and even being the center of attention for the famous Skull Heart, crime is everywhere. Boomstick: Not even New Meridian's very own police force is safe, as once Ben Birdland had screwed up in his unit of crooked cops, his payment was an early retirement. Wiz: They left Birdland for dead, his entire body battered with no possible way of him surviving. Boomstick: Luckily the ASG, Anti-Skullgirl Labs, had taken notice of Ben's case, and decided to help fix him. They made him stronger, faster, and a huge 5000 pound robot that attacks with modified musical instruments and a smooth voice. Wiz: Big Band began working with ASG, putting his detective skills to good work, and eventually started to curb the numbers of the crime life of New Meridian, however it was still huge. Boomstick: Big Band lives up to his name with a bigger arsenal. He uses trumpets, the triangle, clarinets, tubas, tambourines, kick pedals, a small horn, trombones, cymbals, french horn, kickstands, organ pipes, saxophone, brass bells, brass knuckles, tympany, and bagpipes for his taunt. Wiz: Most of these instruments are melded into his special moves. His signature move is Brass Knuckles, a rushing punch that launches the foe, or Take the 'A' Train, which envelops the opponent, crushes them, and then launches them out of his fist. Boomstick: Beat Extend connects two halves of a tambourine onto the opponent, shaking them violently. Giant Step is a giant kick pedal that slams into the ground and can create a small Earthquake, and finally Cymbal Clash slams two cymbals onto the the opponent in the air. Wiz: Big Band also possesses several super moves, such as Super-Sonic Jazz, where Big Band turns into a giant French Horn, slamming into the opponent. Tympany Drive is an aerial move that turns his lower half into a set of drums that fires off sound blasts every time they're struck. Boomstick: Or better yet Strike Up The Band, Big Band stomps his foot into the ground, causing several trumpet sound cannons to sprout up, firing dozens of sound blasts at the opponent. Finally, his strongest move, the Satchmo Solo. Wiz: By playing the first five notes of the Skullgirls theme with his trumpet move "Free Form", Big Band can temporarily stop time, and then follow up the attack with the Satchmo Death Blow, where he unleashes a flurry of blows and finishes it off with one huge one. Boomstick: Big Band has fought and put down three Skullgirls on three separate occasions, the most recent one having been Bloody Marie. Wiz: Big Band can easily contend with Marie, who is shown strong enough to hold up a collapsing tower, and proceeding to chuck said tower at a small plane far away from her location. Boomstick: Ben can also take hits from her too, and with the help of his boosters and jet form, is able to keep up with Annie of the Stars, a character who had flown across the entirety of New Meridian in two seconds. Wiz: If you think that Big Bad taking down Marie is impressive, then get ready for this next one. According to Skullgirls lore, Big Band played a huge role in taking down Queen Nancy Renoir, a previous Skullgirl who was allowed to gain power for a longer time than Marie. Boomstick: She was so strong that the three kingdoms had to unite in order to stand so much as a chance to take her down, and the fight resulted in a huge wasteland spanning thousands of kilometers in every direction, and he took her down. Wiz: Big Band is powerful, however Big band is a huge bodied guy, and can be hit easily if he isn't quick enough. Boomstick: But maybe this one man band can solo the competition himself. Nonon Jakuzure: Death Battle: Honno City, Japan "Big Band's log - December 21st. 2019. I've been tracking Satsuki Kiryuin for a while now. Intel shows that she's the most likely person to know what these "Life Fiber" beings are and why they're on Earth. I have a feeling that these things can be bigger than the Skull Heart itself. Satsuki currently resides in Honnoji Academy, leader of a group called "The Elite Four". I feel like getting to her won't be easy." The tiny robotic arm holding a recorder slipped underneath a massive coat, covering tons of machinery inside. The robo man looked on across the city from a rooftop. There sat Honnoji Academy, in all of its glory. "Everything's operational" the cyborg said to himself. A little speaker chimed on. "Ya better get our answers Big B, we're countin' on ya!" a semi-robotic voice said. The man chuckled. "Don't worry Peacock, this probably won't take too long." This was Big Band. Big Band turned again towards the Academy and whirred, jet thrusters appearing from the bottom, and blasted off towards it. After scouring the area from above, he landed outside the school and walked inside. It was pretty much vacant. Big Band trudged through the school and tried to find the Student Council room, or at the very least, wherever Satsuki would be. "If she doesn't comply, I could play bad cop" Big Band thought to himself, "Could probably mention how one of her subordinates killed a student on campus, cause a whole bunch of unwanted publicity... nah." Big Band came across a large door, and entered through it. Suddenly he was pushed and he tumbled down several flights of stairs and into a large arena. Big Band used a kick stand to stand up, then he looked around. "Ah hell nah..." At least several thousand students filled the bleachers. In a high area where it seems no one could get to sat Satsuki herself. Big band glared up at her. "What is the meaning of this?!" he yelled out. Satsuki chuckled silently as music sounded. Big Band turned, and down from a huge flight of steps descended a marching band lead by a girl with pink hair came marching down. "Prepare to be pummeled cheerfully, jauntily, and utterly one-sidedly!" she cheered out. Big Band groaned. "Satsuki's having a lackey to fight me? Nonon Jakuzure I assume? I heard about you." Nonon smirked. "Never heard of you, fella, tell me, who the hell are ya?" Big Band rolled his eyes. "I have no time for games little girl, I need to go." Big Band turned around when a high pitched squeal of a flute caused him to stop. "I am NO little girl!" Nonon said, frustrated. One marching band member stepped back, she had blown the flute. Big Band swiveled back around. "Don't mess with a one man band, kid." Nonon laughed "More like a one twentieth of a man band!" The stands suddenly exploded into laughter. At this moment, some members of Nonon's band started up a song. Unfinished Business - Skullgirls Big Band was about to turn again when he heard music and wind picked up. He turned to see that Nonon was transforming, and the at all the instruments were conjoining into one giant heart-shaped structure on what could be described as tank tracks. Nonon boasted out loudly "Symphony Regalia Grave!" Big Band's eyes widened. "Aww you gotta be shi-" FIGHT! A volley of missiles and sound blasted through the air. Big Band dashed out of the way using his music thrusters, trying to figure out how to take the thing down. "Symphonia Regalia Presto!" I Burn (Jazz Remix) - RWBY "Symphony Regalia Da Capo!" Pokemon ORAS - Maxie/Archie Battle Theme "Symphony Regalia MK. II!" Battle of Award 42 (Super Swing) - A Hat In Time "Symphony Regalia: Finale!" Results: Who's gonna win? Big Band Nonon Jakuzure Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Musician' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years